The Blood I Shed
by vegetaloverforever
Summary: A girl is kidnapped by the Dark Brotherhood and is interrogated violently by the Speaker himself, for information. She is set free by the resident vampire and joins the Brotherhood. A very bloody Fanfiction.


**Notes: This is not a happy lovey-dove fanfiction. Contains a rape scene in first chapter and a heavy dose of torture. This is the Dark Brotherhood through and through, especially Lucien Lachance. If you want a romantic Lucien, turn back now. There is a romance with Vicente, but not a prominent as the violence. Non rape sex scene in a later chapter.**

When I awoke, all I could I could see was total darkness, nothing could be seen. I wasn't blind, I knew that for sure. But I could at least hear. And the sound I heard was the sound of steady footfalls and a low male chuckle. It wasn't a comforting combination – the footsteps were very close in front of me and the chuckling was moving.

'So you're pacing in front of me,' I thought to myself.

"Do you have any idea of why you are here, child?" The man said. I could make out by his voice that he was an Imperial, and that he was quite handsome. I didn't bother answering him.

I was chained down, my bare back was laying on a cool, hard surface. Stone. Not only was my backside nude, all of me was naked. It alarmed me for a few moments.

I heard an unrecognizable sound and seen a small flame. The flame was moving, until it stopped and grew larger, large enough to light up a little area around me. I could now see my captor, he was a tall man, with a black hood pulled over his head. He had deep brown eyes that held a terrifying emotion. His attire was all black, and he had a light amount of stubble on his face. He chuckled again as I studied his form with a bit of fear.

"You know something that would be very helpful to my family. And I have been charged with getting that information from you." He practically purred that statement.

'This is a man who must really love his job' I thought.

"It has come to my attention that you are related to a man named, Rufio?"

My heart jumped in panic. Rufio is my uncle. He is an unpleasant, grumpy old man, but he is still a relative. Rufio did rape a young girl when he was younger and the guilt has been eating him up. He has chosen to hide himself, and my family members and I were the only ones who knew where he was. But, I am the last living of my family. My mother became sick and died and my father was killed in a mining accident a few years back. So only I know where Rufio is.

"Now, you have two options here. You can either save yourself a lot of pain by telling me where he is, or you can play it rough and I can pry the information from you. It is all up to you." He grinned menacingly and brought the knife to my throat as a threat.

"I don't know who you are talking about!" I spat out at him.

"Ah, so you chose the more painful, fun way? Well, fun for me that is." He chuckled low and threatening. "So be it."

He walked away for a moment and I heard some items being moved, he came back a short moment later with something in his hands. He brought the item into the candle light and I seen a tasseled leather whip. He grinned as he brought the whip up and then all I was aware of was a loud CRACK and then a searing pain in my ribs. And he continued to whip me for what seemed like hours, laughing each time I cried out in agony.

And then it was over, and I was left mewling in pain. And then he spoke.

"Now let's try this again. Where is Rufio?"

"I... won't tell you!" I screamed out.

He rolled the tassels up and formed a thick whip instead and we repeated the scene before. He was laughing and grinning like a mad man as he whipped me, and I was screaming and crying out.

And again, he quit. And again he questioned me. And yet again, I refused to tell him what he wanted, I refused to give him satisfaction. But this time he went and put the whip away, and came back with a metal poker.

I sucked in a breath as he began to prepare a brazier of hot coals, putting the poker in it and checking it frequently to see if it were hot. And when it was glowing with heat he took it out and held it against the bruised flesh of my abdomen. I screamed and wailed. And forever he held it on me, until the world almost went black. And just as I was about to fall into that sweet abyss of freedom, he removed the poker from my flesh.

"Now, before I get really nasty, tell me where Rufio is hiding!" The man ordered.

"I-I'll...never...tell..." I barely breathed out.

He leaned in close, and cupped a hand around his ear. "What was that? I almost believed that was the sound of you asking me to hurt you some more... Oh, you do want more? Well, I'll be more than happy to oblige." He picked up his knife and laid it against my cheek, slowly digging the tip into my flesh. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly and sucked in a long breath, trying to bear the pain.

Then he moved the knife lower and nicked my chin, then the base of my throat. I could feel the blood trickling out of the shallow wounds. Then he dug his knife deep into my nipple, I screamed in pain, and blood seeped around the knife. He repeated the process for my other breast.

"You are a very vocal, bitch." He commented. He then dug the tip of the blade down into my flesh between my breasts, a shallow wound mind you, but he ran the knife down below my navel. I screeched and squirmed in pain, trying to escape the sensations.

But then he put the knife away and grinned menacingly. "I wonder how you would sound, screaming in another sensation different from pain?" He ran his hand gently across my cheek, down my neck and cupped his hand over my bleeding breast. He massaged his hand over it and dipped his head down and bit my shoulder, HARD. I winced at the pain of it. He didn't break the skin, but there would be a bruise for sure.

After that, I wasn't very aware of it. It was so horrible that I tried to block it from my mind, to never remember it. What I do remember is his rough handling of me and the pain of when he thrust into me. He dug his fingernails into my cuts and bruises as he thrust back and forth, and eventually my body succumbed to the pain, causing me to finally rush to that calm abyss where I felt nothing.

And that nothingness, it was a blessing.


End file.
